


Fire!!

by YokubouNoRain



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fire Kink??, Fire Powers, First Time, Fushimi Saruhiko's First Time With a Man, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Desde que fue salvado por Tatara, Saruhiko sólo tenía una cosa en mente: aunque terminara convirtiéndose en cenizas, cuando tuviera la oportunidad, le contaría al “integrante más débil de HOMRA” lo que sentía por él.Sin embargo, gracias a lo que terminó siendo una pasión de una noche, varios años más tarde, terminará dándose cuenta de lo que en aquel entonces había sentido realmente.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Totsuka Tatara
Kudos: 2





	Fire!!

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo transcurre entre el 7 de noviembre del 2009 y la última semana de octubre de 2010 (para que por lo menos Saruhiko tenga 17 años xD). Aclaración: En la imagen que usé a forma de promo, sí, Saru tiene 15, pero esa escena tiene relevancia en la historia. 
> 
> Y sí, puede ser que se me haya ido un poco la mano con el OOC xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de GoRA.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

El plan había sido perfectamente diseñado. ¿En qué momento falló? ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo? Lo que empezó como un juego para pasar el rato se volvió en una situación de vida o muerte. 

Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta… 

—Vaya. Eso fue justo a tiempo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu rostro? ¿Te quemaste? Ah, tus pestañas están un poco quemadas. 

…había sido salvado. 

Sí, sus pestañas habían sido quemadas, pero en ningún momento había sentido su piel ardiendo. Al menos no fuera de donde Totsuka Tatara, el segundo al mando de HOMRA, el clan del Rey Rojo, Suoh Mikoto, lo había tocado para protegerlo. 

* * *

Él, Fushimi Saruhiko y su amigo de la infancia, Yata Misaki se unieron a HOMRA los últimos días de diciembre. 

* * *

A diferencia de Mikoto, que parecía una bomba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, Tatara era la tranquilidad hecha persona. Él era el conciliador, un pacifista. Siempre tenía una respuesta positiva para la peor de las situaciones. Él no atacaba, se quedaba detrás de la línea de fuego e intercedía en contadas ocasiones, más que nada para calmar al Rey Rojo, la bestia de fuego. 

O para proteger a alguien, como sucedió con él. 

En eso pensaba Saruhiko cuando Izumo le pidió que fuera a buscar a Tatara, que desde hacía unas horas estaba en el piso superior del bar. 

—To… 

Su llamado quedó a medio camino al ver a Tatara. Estaba acostado en el sillón más pequeño de los que allí había, su respiración resonaba en el lugar aunque abajo estuviera presente parte del ruidoso clan y el sol parecía iluminar únicamente el pequeño aro colgado en el cartílago de su oreja derecha que se asomaba apenas de su cabello castaño claro. Por algún motivo, brillaba con un vibrante color carmesí. Saruhiko se acercó y corrió sus cabellos para verlo. Ante el contacto recordó esa sensación que tuvo al sentir las manos de Tatara sobre su rostro, siendo salvado: una sensación de ardor que parecía querer quemarle la piel. Con lentitud, los párpados de Tatara se despegaron dejando al descubierto su mirada café. 

—Fushimi-kun…

El aludido balbuceó. Volvió su vista hacia el suelo y se aclaró la garganta. 

—Kusanagi-san te está llamando.

—Gracias —cuando Tatara bajó al bar ni siquiera rozó a Saruhiko. Prácticamente había sido como si él nunca hubiera estado ahí—. Fushimi-kun, ¿vienes? 

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se reunieron con el resto de los miembros de HOMRA. Izumo estaba dando los detalles de una próxima misión. Misión cuya estrategia fue profundizada por Saruhiko. Fue halagado por Misaki, de quien se alejó levantando su hombro repentinamente y chasqueando la lengua al sentir su mano apoyada sobre él. 

—No está mal, ¿eh? —le dijo Izumo a Mikoto. El rey sólo lo miró, pero no dijo nada. 

* * *

La misión estaba saliendo relativamente bien. Gente de mala calaña había secuestrado a la familia de uno de los nuevos miembros del clan y ellos habían acordado ayudarlo. Así era HOMRA. Más que un clan, era una segunda familia.

Sin embargo, mientras Saruhiko peleaba codo a codo con Misaki, se dio cuenta que la cantidad de personas en el lugar no era el correcto. Faltaban varias personas, entre ellas, una del clan. 

—Misaki, te encargo a este. 

Saruhiko lanzó sus cuchillos hacia su enemigo mientras se abría camino hacia las escaleras. 

—¡Espera! ¡Saru! 

Entre el bullicio de la pelea, Saruhiko no oyó su llamado. O no pudo oírlo. Sentía el corazón latiéndole con pesadez dentro del pecho mientras subía corriendo hacia la terraza. Abrió la puerta de una patada y presenció lo que había temido. Una de las personas que faltaba en el piso de abajo estaba ahí, a punto de atacar a Tatara. Sí, al mismo Tatara que lo había salvado alguna vez cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo esas cosas sobre los clanes y los reyes. Sin embargo, salvo aquella vez, Saruhiko nunca antes vio a Tatara contraatacar. Ni siquiera lo había visto antes en el campo de batalla. Él siempre estaba atrás, observándolo todo. Mientras lo llamaba a gritos, Saruhiko se interpuso entre él y la bala que le habían disparado. Había alcanzado a rozar su brazo, pero a diferencia de la puntería del malhechor, la suya había sido perfecta: logró quitarle el arma lanzándole un cuchillo y le impidió escapar al clavarle otro en una de sus piernas, hiriéndolo. Salvado Tatara, y conociendo de antemano el resultado final, el muchacho se arrodilló en el suelo, agarrándose el brazo con fuerza. Él no era débil ante los demás. No le gustaba demostrarles esa parte suya a los demás, pero, en ese momento, sintió cómo su mundo daba vueltas y caía al suelo con un sonido sordo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y cuando cada sentido se despertó junto con él, lo hizo también un horrible hormigueo en su brazo. Se rascó con fuerza, pero una mano ajena le impidió que siguiera.

—Si sigues haciéndote eso, se te va a abrir la herida —Saruhiko lo miró, extrañado. Con una mirada tierna, Tatara siguió hablando—. ¿Estás bien?

—Me pica…

—Mañana te sentirás mejor, créeme.

Saruhiko pudo sentir su mano prendiéndose fuego. Otra vez esa sensación que le daba el leve roce de su piel contra la de Tatara.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi casa —Saruhiko separó los labios para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sin embargo, como si lo hubiera comprendido, Tatara le sonrió—. Iré a traerte algo de comer.

—No —le dijo el muchacho sin soltar su mano—. Quédate aquí.

Tatara parecía sorprendido. Era cierto que Saruhiko nunca había sido así… vulnerable. Al menos, no con él. De nuevo, estaba a punto de decirle algo. Esta vez, Tatara lo interrumpió.

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh? —dijo Saruhiko acompañado de un suspiro.

—No me van los menores.

—Sólo —la usual mirada afectuosa de Tatara ahora parecía fría, seria. A Saruhiko le costó seguir pronunciando palabra con esa mirada sobre la suya—… Sólo nos llevamos tres años…

—Lo siento —reiteró el aludido, como si fuera un robot programado para decir eso.

Sin más qué agregar, Tatara se puso de pie, rompiendo de esa forma el contacto con el cuerpo de Saruhiko. Al darle la espalda, no se dio cuenta que el muchacho se había levantado de la cama y lo abrazaba por detrás. Saruhiko sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo que se había posado sobre Tatara, ardía. No le importaba. Sabía que jamás tendría otra oportunidad como esa.

—Totsuka-san —gimoteó Saruhiko—… Sálvame de nuevo.

La respuesta de Tatara pareció tardar una eternidad en llegar a sus oídos.

—Oh, oh —Saruhiko sintió sus brazos siendo acariciados por Tatara hasta que recibió un sonoro beso en el dorso de la mano que le perforó la piel. Aflojando el agarre que Saruhiko mantenía sobre él, Tatara giró sobre sus talones y agarró el rostro del muchacho—. ¿Qué haré contigo?

Como siempre, Tatara lo estaba mirando con ternura. Saruhiko lo jaló de la camisa y selló sus labios con un beso. Su cuerpo no se movió, tampoco el de Tatara. Cuando se separaron, pudo sentir sus mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza. No era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero sí a alguien a quien había anhelado por mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir las manos de Tatara nuevamente sobre sus facciones. Él le quitó los anteojos y Saruhiko abrió los ojos. No era la primera vez que Tatara lo veía sin ellos, pero a diferencia del rojo al que todos estaban acostumbrados ver en HOMRA, en la mirada de Saruhiko era visible un hermoso color azul. Sosteniendo luego su mentón, Tatara lo besó. Saruhiko podía jurar que vio un destello rojo en su mirada, su rostro mantenía una expresión neutral, como si no quisiera demostrarle ningún tipo de sentimiento. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba, lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, de por sí ya era demasiado. Los segundos pasaban y Tatara, poco a poco, aumentaba la pasión en el beso. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que el más joven, impulsado por sus hormonas, estuviera aferrado a los brazos de Tatara, sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose sobre los suyos, dándole participación a su lengua y a los gemidos que quedaban atrapados en medio de tan candente situación. Cuándo habían caído ambos a la cama, eso Saruhiko no lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba. Sí sabía que la piel de Tatara era demasiado pálida. Se preguntaba si quedaría marcada con facilidad. Se relamió los labios en medio de sus pensamientos, mientras su remera era removida del camino. Nuevamente, Tatara posó una mano sobre su piel y Saruhiko lo miró. Fushimi Saruhiko no era de esas personas que rogaban. A la hora de acostarse con alguien, porque eso es lo que había venido haciendo hasta ese preciso instante, no había tenido muchas aspiraciones. Ahora era diferente, muy diferente, y quería hablar, pedir, y si era necesario, rogar. Aunque eso significara consumirse y volverse cenizas. 

—Tócame —gimió, sus mejillas cada vez más rojas a medida que hablaba—. Totsuka-san, tócame. 

Tatara le sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios. Sus manos eran serpientes que amenazaban con inyectar su veneno en Saruhiko, revolviéndose y tocando todo su cuerpo. Esas marcas que Saruhiko había deseado hacerle las estaba recibiendo él, mientras oía un tono de voz que jamás creyó poseer, y palabras que jamás pensó que pronunciaría. Viendo a Tatara preparándose para ser penetrado le dio el pie que necesitaba para ser ahora él quien atacara, besando, lamiendo y hasta oliendo su piel con la esperanza de que su aroma quedara en su recuerdo un poco más. Intentó ayudarlo separando sus muslos, clavando sus dedos en ellos, frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo una fricción que le quemaba la piel y que aún así, anhelaba. Tatara llevó la mano que había estado entre sus muslos a las de Saruhiko, ocasionando que lo mirara. 

—Ya está. Ahora déjame a mí. 

El rojo que se desprendía de las mejillas de Tatara era perfecto. Saruhiko jamás había visto un rojo tan brillante en toda su vida. Su espalda se encontró nuevamente contra el colchón y Tatara tomó el control de la situación sentándose sobre la erección del muchacho. 

Oyó el chasquido de su lengua. Supuso que iba por buen camino. 

Saruhiko posó sus manos sobre las caderas de Tatara. Se preguntaba si sentía aunque fuera una pizca de lo que él estaba sintiendo. Quería mentirse. Lo haría. Iba a mentirse a sí mismo e imaginaría una maldita historia de amor. Se sonrió. Las lágrimas que querían desbordarse de sus ojos quedaron ahí. Si no lo sentía por dentro, al menos sentiría todo ese fuego por fuera. Sosteniendo las caderas de Tatara, Saruhiko le dio una primera estocada, ocasionando que el cuerpo encima suyo se estremeciera. Pasión, dolor, ¿qué importaba? Él sólo quería oírlo, sentir su garganta desgarrándose por los gemidos que le estaba robando, ver su cuerpo marcado con rojo por las marcas que le estaba haciendo. Así como para él ese momento sería inolvidable, esperaba que de alguna retorcida manera, también lo fuera para Tatara. Lo atrajo hacia él con necesidad, le sorprendió la sincera sonrisa con la que se encontró cuando lo tuvo a centímetros de su rostro. No sabría decir si era porque le gustaba o porque lo estaba provocando. Prefirió dejarse llevar por la segunda opción y seguir con su plan macabro. Sus caderas parecían moverse por voluntad propia. Mientras sus gemidos se volvían uno cada vez que sus bocas se separaban para tomar aire, Saruhiko sentía que Tatara estaba hecho para él. Lo había recibido tan bien que podría estar haciéndoselo todo el día. Lástima que todo había resultado ser una ilusión, y duraría tan sólo unos instantes. Cuando cayó en cuenta de eso, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no poseía control alguno sobre su cuerpo y corazón, tuvo ganas de llorar. El gemido que dejó escapar de sus labios fue desgarrador. Tatara percibió esos sentimientos en él. Quiso creer eso. Volvió a tocar su rostro con ternura, como aquella primera vez hace un par de años y Fushimi Saruhiko, nuevamente, estaba siendo salvado. 

* * *

No volvió a presentarse una oportunidad como esa. Ninguno de los dos habló sobre el tema. Tampoco había sido como si hubieran hecho un arreglo para ocultarlo o algo parecido. Sólo lo hicieron.

* * *

_Diciembre, 8. 4:05 a.m_.

Una explosión lo despertó. No. Había sido un sonido sordo sobre la puerta de su habitación. Con parsimonia, se levantó y atendió a recibir al maldito recién llegado. Se encontró con Himori Akiyama, diciéndole que había problemas. 

—¿Un crimen relacionado con un _strain_? 

Todavía estaba dormido. De otro modo no habría hecho esa pregunta tan estúpida. 

—No —Saruhiko notó una expresión de incertidumbre en el capitán interino. Debió haberse detenido junto ahí, decirle que alguien más se hiciera cargo del asunto y que él volvería a conciliar el sueño—. Aunque los detalles son desconocidos, un miembro rojo ha sido asesinado. 

—¿Quién? 

Su pregunta salió como un susurro, con miedo. ¿Cuántas probabilidades habría? ¿Sería…? 

—El vasallo de HOMRA, Totsuka Tatara. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)  
> PD: Sí, ya sé que tenemos que dejar de robar con el asesinato de Tatara por un par de años :'(
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Notas finales:**  
>  \- La mini conversación entre Izumo y Mikoto respecto a Saruhiko: Cuando Saru formó parte de HOMRA, Izumo tenía la intención de que él fuera su sucesor. Hace referencia a esto.  
> \- “No me van los menores”/ “Sólo nos llevamos tres años”: Traté por todos los medios que Saru fuera mayor de edad… Pero Japón está complicado al respecto. De todos modos, Saru tiene 17, y Tatara 19, porque cumple años en febrero.  
> \- La parte de la conversación entre Saruhiko y Akiyama fue sacada del capítulo 9 del manga _K: Days of Blue_ , con historia de GoRA e ilustrado por Kuroe Yui.


End file.
